Female protagonist (Persona 3 Portable)
The female protagonist is a new player character for the Persona 3 Portable. She is the polar opposite of the male protagonist. Her Persona Orpheus is gold, while his is a pale silver, her eyes are red, while his are blue, etc. She's also shown to have a cheery disposition, contrasting the male's calmer attitude. She also has the same pair of headphones, albeit in a red color. Her main weapon is a Naginata that inflicts slash attacks, and she cannot use other weapons. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Protagonist (Female) Design The female protagonist has auburn hair, which she always has in a single ponytail, along with barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII. She is seemingly shorter than the default male protagonist. She has red eyes and a pale complexion. At school and at Tartarus, she wears a school uniform of Gekkoukan High. She wears a Gekkoukan high badge, an red ribbon tie, a neck strap mp3 player (same as the Male Protagonist but hers is red). On weekends and days off, she seems to wear a red scarf, light orange sweater, a red checker skirt, black leggings, and red boots (along with her earphones). On the days off in Summer, she wears an orange shirt, a white-and-red stripe tank top and white skirt. She is never seen without her earphones except in several events where such accessories would not be appropriate, such as; the beach excursion in Yakushima, the Summer Festival (if the player chose to wear a yukata), the brief school trip in Kyoto (in which she wears a bathrobe) and the post-New Years celebration in the nearby Shrine (in which she wears her kimono). Same past as the Male Protagonist, when she was a young girl she has short auburn hair down to her face, she wore a red elementary school uniform, a red ribbon, dark red skirt, white socks, and gray shoes. Personality Through the tradition of ''Shin Megami Tensei series, she is a Silent Protagonist (though she does, technically, speak in battle when summoning a Persona), where her personality is based upon players' actions and decisions. Although the Male Protagonist is often very reserved and concise, usually only speaking when he has to, the Female Protagonist is very bubbly, sometimes interjecting into conversations at time when the Male Protagonist would remain silent, and her responses often utilize a broad spectrum of emotions, ranging from sarcasm, joking tones, utter seriousness, and otherwise depending on the player's choice. Profile Persona 3 Portable *'Age: 16 (17)' *'Date of Birth': Unknown, 1992 *'Zodiac': Unknown *'Height': 160 cm (5'2") *'Blood Type': O *'Initial Persona': Orpheus *'Ultimate Persona': Messiah *'Weapons': Naginata and sticks *'Arcana': Fool, Death, Judgement, Universe She is the new playable female protagonist from P3P and shares the same backstory as her male counterpart, also beginning her story when she transfers to Gekkoukan. However, unlike with the male protagonist route, her story can be slightly altered. If she initiates the Moon Social Link with Shinjiro Aragaki and maxes it before the next Full Moon Operation, Shinjiro's demise on October 4th will not happen, and he will instead be in a coma for the rest of the game. During the last days of the female protagonist's route, a student will speak of his discharge from the hospital. Another addition to the Female Route is that you can choose who Igor's assistant is. Igor will ask you whether you think his assistant is male or female, and selecting "male" will allow you to unlock Theo as Igor's assitant, vs. Elizabeth. Theo is only available to the Female Protagonist, and can not be unlocked for the Male. Battle Quotes *"Orpheus!" or the name of the current Persona she is using (Enemy weak to attack/critical with Phys skill) *"Persona!" (When summoning Persona) *"I summon you!" (When summoning Persona) *"You're last!" (When summoning Persona) *"Here!" (When using items) *"Take this!" (When doing critical) Gallery Minako close up.png|Female Protagonist (Persona 3 Portable) Close Up File:P3p_female_sketch.jpg|Concept artwork of the Female Protagonist (School Uniform) P3PFemProtagonist-1-.jpg|Female Protagonist artwork for Persona 3 Portable P3p art14.jpg|Render of Female Protagonist Persona 3 female.jpg|Early Concept Art Persona 3 female 2.jpg|Female Protagonist in Soejima Shigenori Arts Book 2004-2010 Persona 3 female 3.jpg|Female Protagonist in Soejima Shigenori Arts Book 2004-2010 Persona 3 female protagonist.jpg|Female Protagonist with Theo Trivia *The in-game interface while using the female protagonist is pink, rather than blue. Also, it can be stated that the Female Protagonist wears orange in majority of her casual clothing, since orange is the complementary color of blue (the color the male protagonist usually wears) in the color wheel. *The barrettes in her hair can be seen as the roman numeral "XXII", which corresponds to the Fool arcana (The Fool may be either 0 or 22) and is used to indicate that she is a new character (Persona 3 originally had 21 characters, the female protagonist is the 22nd). *She is dubbed as MShe/FeMC/Minako Arisato by U.S. fans and Hamuko (ハム子 / 公子) by Japanese fans, loosely interpreting the last Kanji character for shujinkou (主人公) as Katakana. This refers to the early official P3P screen shot in which her name was written as "主人 公子" or shujin kouko (with "ko" as a suffix for female names). Users of the 2ch forum and Pixiv (a popular Japanese online art community) suggests that her appearance is reminiscent of the cute fictional hamster named Hamtaro. *The Female Protagonist, unlike the Male Protagonist in Persona 3 and the Protagonist of Persona 4, occasionally speaks a full sentence ("I summon you!") when summoning her Persona, beyond merely saying "Persona!" and the name of the persona currently equipped. She also shouts "Take this!" when performing a critical attack with her naginata while the other protagonist just yell during critical attacks. *There are Social Links that are only available to her, and most of them are the SEES members themselves. *All of her attack animations follow the "Slash" attack animation, as well as during a critical attack. *It is stated that she is closer to SEES than the main male character based on her Social Links and majority of her event choices. Examples of this include the choices on who to go to in the Summer Festival with (Junpei, Akihiko, Fuuka and Yukari, Mitsuru and Aigis), and the Christmas Eve events (Akihiko in lover's route, Ken in lover's route, Fuuka and Yukari). This is likely due to her less reserved personality. *Interestingly, after finishing the game with the Female Protagonist, the credits roll only show the outline of (female) Orpheus as her sihouette pass by. This is in contrast with the rest of the SEES members and the Male Protagonist himself, who all have their ultimate Personas appear during the credits. *In some Social Links events (i.e.Magician, Moon and Star), she has a tendency to eat a lot of food (and sometimes her stomach is still groaning) just in the same way of the Protagonist of Persona 3 in the manga adaptation. *On the remake of an All-Out-Attack in Persona 3 Portable, her eyes are seens to be brown even though her artwork/appearance to be crimson. *When using the fusion spell Cadenza her Orpheus portrait does not change unlike the male protagonist. *She and the Male Protagonist are the only Persona protagonists never shown talking (outside battle). The Persona Protagonist is shown talking in a flashback sequence in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (as well as a hallucination created to torment Eriko), Tatsuya speaks in Eternal Punishment as Maya takes over as protagonist, and the Persona 4 Protagonist speaks in the anime and in Persona 4: Arena. Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Protagonists